Islands
by BullettProoff
Summary: -UNFINISHED/NOT BEING CONTINUED- Marie is about to discover a lot more than she ever wanted to when she turns 16; this family of Vampyres is about to learn the true meaning of "Chaos".


**I – The Good Times (Before the Bad) **

Marie let her feet dangle precariously over the edge of the Island, yawning as she leaned back and finally allowed her upper torso to relax on the warm grass. Her golden hair fanned out around her head in a nimbus, framing her lovely features – which were composed of two large blue-grey orbs - which were obviously her eyes, and plump yet tiny pinkish red lips that were curved upwards, forming a smile. Any _person _would be half-scared to death that they'd fall off the edge of the Island, but Marie wasn't. She had fallen all but once. Meeting the ground - which was several hundreds of thousands feet down - hadn't exactly been a cup of tea. But besides that, Marie was waiting. Her mother and father had promised her ' seed' packages would come today, and she was excessively eager for them to arrive. The last time she'd planted them she'd grown watermelon…Which was significantly uncreative, when she looked back on it in retrospection. Marie's lash-framed eyes gazed up at the Island floating above the one she'd spent most of her lifetime, the two floating islands were very different[though they shared the ability to float in the sky].

While the one Marie was dangling her feet off of was very tiny [as far as Islands go], and on it was a small Grey Castle (as small as castles get, anyways), a garden, and two large pastures used for the seventeen horses – and other creatures – her family owned. The Island above dwarfed the Island Marie called home significantly. Based on what Marie had been told about the place where Humans lived, it was around the size of the African Jungle; which had never actually been explored by the Earth's inhabitants. The Island housed numerous creatures, some were what Mortal Scientist's had labeled "Dinosaurs", while others were things Greeks, and other civilizations had spoke of in Folklore. For example, the family on the smaller Island had three horned horses(Unicorns), and four winged horses(Pegasus); there was also an Island across from the one Marie lived on. Though no one really called it an "Island", it was a large lake, **(not a pond, a lake)**. It housed only omnivorous fish, the largest being a reptilian-like beast with fins…Marie believed it was another Dinosaur the Humans spoke of…Scientists had some technical name for it, while others had simply dubbed it "The Loch Ness Monster" or "Nessy." Marie called it Nessy; after all, it was a _she_.

A lot of the animals that had once lived where the Human's now took residence had originated on either the Lake Island or the Jungle Island. The Lake Island was completely and utterly safe, and so was Marie's Home Island…However, the same couldn't be said for the Jungle Island. In fact, some of the creatures that dwelled there were the only things able to kill Marie and her kin.

_What was that funny name they gave us…Oh…Vampires! _Marie thought silently, smiling in amusement as she pulled her legs back onto the Island and looked behind her, towards the grey Castle that towered behind her and the garden she was beside.

"You do intend to come inside, right?" Marie's platonic male friend, Sebastian, inquired as he leaned against the Garden's fence inconspicuously.

"Well, I _was _going to wait for Hermes." Marie answered dryly, looking displeased as she scanned Sebastian, his violently curly hair not so violently curly today. Sebastian shook his head, fixing the not curly problem as he began to fiddle with it.

"_Well, _I apologize; I was worried somebody might repeat the incident from last week." Sebastian arched a thick eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest as he gently used his index finger to indicate the edge of Home Island where Marie had been dangling her legs.

"You need to shush!" Marie giggled, smacking his chest with her slender hand as she dashed past him, looking back briefly, a big grin across her face as she made her way to the castle.

"Not fair!" Sebastian shouted in vain, sighing before he took off after the small blonde whose long hair he could see tailing behind her in a flurry.

-

**Sebastian's Point of View**

_Damnit all, she's beautiful, _I thought to myself as I smiled bitterly watching as my best friend, not to mention the girl who was completely oblivious to the fact I was in love with her. It was weird, honestly. How completely and utterly innocent Marie was, especially how _I _saw her as innocent…Since I'd been one of the only people to see her with blood smeared across her mouth, then again, she'd never known a life outside this one, so who was I to judge? I watched, amused, as Marie and Nicole twirled each other around, dancing to the music on the stereo Apollo had brought last year when he'd visited us.

"Sebastian! Dance with us!" Marie pleaded, pulling away from Nicole and standing before the chair I'd been sitting on, her grey-blue eyes lit up with merriment and happiness.

"Nope." I replied, smirking at her as I crossed my arms behind my head, closing my eyes. Because, I knew her, and I knew how much she hated it when people ignored her.

"OUCH!" I yelped, clutching my knee as Marie turned around and stormed back into the open space where Nicole was giggling. She'd kicked me. Damn, could that girl kick. Y'know, she'd kicked me more than once yet I still couldn't seem to figure that out.

"Karma." Marie sang, winking at me with her long, dark lashes that almost always cast shadows over her cheeks that radiated a deliciously light shade of pink. I shook my head in response, and she stuck her tongue out at me before promptly tackling Nicole who Marie had just caught making a face at her. I laughed under my breath, ah, yeah; just another day that Marie was wrestling with Nicole, and another day that meant I hadn't grown a pair and told the Sixteen year old that I'd been in love with her for far longer than I'd care to say…

-

**Nicole's Point of View**

I scream, playfully of course, as my best friend throws her arms around my waist and tackles me to the ground, reaching out her long spidery fingers and pushing them against my ribs; and I cry out and start laughing, squirming under her.

"Sebastian! Call her off!" I beg, my dark brown eyes quickly darting over to the boy who's giving Marie that look again, _Damnit, _I think in defeat as I feel the too familiar feeling of being let down again.

"Nah." Sebastian replies, his infamous smirk plain across his face as he looks at the two of us fighting with one another. I can't really say I _hate _my best friend, but lately I haven't been too fond of her. But since Sebastian and Marie are also best friends, I get to see him more when I'm hanging around with Marie…Damn her blondeness and big breasts.

"Don't be a fuddy duddy, Knee-Cole-Eye." Marie says, sticking her bright pink tongue out at me as she pokes my cheek, pressing it in with her middle finger. Fuddy duddy, yeah, she adopted that word when we were thirteen and has never stopped using it. She also got that name from some movie about war. And she knows I hate it.

"I'm going to bite you!" I threaten, though it's not much of a threat considering that Marie and I normally do feed on each other instead of the others. I remember one time Lee, Marie's mother, let me read one of the human's books about vampire. It said that when drinking blood there was an erotic effect for feeding, ha, yeah, my ass there was. It was the most boring thing ever, though Marie's blood tasted strongly of citrus some days, while others it tastes sweet like dark chocolate.

"Oh. Speaking of which," Marie stands up, suddenly more serious, though she still smiles as she moves her long, not really tan but not really pale either, legs to the side. She offers a hand, and I went to vomit as I catch Sebastian eying her shapely figure…Yeah, Marie has big boobs, she's around a small D cup I'm sure; thank god that Humans had a good idea. Bras. Don't know what I'd do if her boobs were free to bounce around all the time.

"Leave." Marie says without any emotion as she glances towards Sebastian, who nods and obliges her demand by standing and immediately leaving. The thing about Marie is she really dislikes it when other people watch her feed, which is actually odd considering she'd been a vampire probably as long as she can remember; one wouldn't think it would affect someone like her like that.

"Here," I say, offering her my wrist.

-

**Sebastian's Point of View**

I can't help but be curious as to what Marie's blood tastes like, there's only two people who've ever fed off of her. Nicole and her older sister, Breanna. I, myself, have known Devin since I was turned vampire, obviously I've only ever gotten blood from him…His blood tastes…Like meat, actually, steak, particularly. Probably because he's a male, I've heard that female vampires' blood is sweet, like fruit and candy, and male vampires' taste like… meat usually.

"Hey," A baritone voice calls, and I look at Devin, who's about an entire foot taller than my 6'8 [I wasn't done growing when I was turned, which meant, of course, that I'm almost a foot taller than most Human men].

"'Sup?" I respond, continuing to walk as Devin and his mop of coco brown hair starts falling in step with me, tossing the basketball he almost always has back and forth in his hands.

"I was thinking," Devin starts, but I turn towards him and get my joke in before he gets the chance to stop me.

"That's new."

"Asshole."

"How's Breanna?" I ask, getting out of that conversation which was probably going to start a fight, not that I and Devin could ever _really _hurt each other; we have **nothing **flammable on the Island. Well, we probably do, but Lee and Allen would have hidden it.

"Good, her blood's been tasting off though…Like…Salt." Devin says with a frown, and I can't blame him for being confused. Yes, blood is SUPPOSED to taste salty and metallic, or whatever, but that's just for humans…For vampires it's supposed to taste similar or exactly like a food one enjoyed before they lost ability to eat.

"Weird." I respond, before rounding the corner.

-

**General Point of View**

Marie wiped a droplet of blood from the corner of her mouth, Nicole always tasted like fudge, and she was probably Marie's favorite to feed from. Breanna's blood had always been bittersweet, and Nicole's was pure sweetness. She lifted a hand up and brushed a stray wisp of golden blonde hair from her line of vision, offering her best friend a smile as Nicole slowly rose.

"Citrus, today." Nicole remarked somewhat sarcastically, giving Marie a playful elbow to the ribs before fiddling with her shirt that had gotten wrinkled when Marie had been pressed against her, using her neck as a food source. Nicole's hair was a dull dirty blonde, and she couldn't help but notice how hers lost easily in competition with Marie's…Not to mention Nicole had _always _been slightly pudgy, whereas Marie was _just_ right in all areas.

"Fudgetastic, as always." Marie announced, sticking her tongue out at Nicole as she turned to face the red oak door that would lead them out of the room the two girls had called "The Music Room", because it was perfect for dancing due to its large empty space.

"Good to know." Nicole giggled, though it wasn't an honest giggle, it was fake, as she pushed past Marie and shoved the door open, looking at the Hallway – in the middle of which a large chair (Sebastian's favorite chair) sat beside a table. Marie squeaked as Nicole pushed past her, and dashed forward and shoved her friend aside, making a run for the Castle's entrance as she heard someone knocking at the door.

-

"Yes!" Marie shrieked happily, Hermes wincing as she made the loud noise, though he offered her a smile…After all, she was only sixteen and the girl got overexcited, which anybody who knew the "family" was all too well aware of. Marie quickly threw her arms around the Messenger and carefully took the package of seeds and completely white drawing utensils that were placed inside a small envelope. Just as quickly as she had gotten to the door, Marie ran back inside, Nicole following suit, to use the drawing utensils to design their plant(s).

"Thank you," Lee said, smiling softly as she watched her daughter run down the hallway. Hermes nodded; he always had that same cheesy grin on his face, and those circular black sunglasses.

"Anytime," Hermes replied, turning and looking at Marie again, "She's growing to be quite the little lady." He added, half-way teasing Lee.

"I know, it's only a matter of time before she starts causing trouble." Lee mumbled, shaking her head as she wondered what complications would be caused when Marie realized Sebastian had feelings for her, and when she got feelings for someone.

"Well, I'll see you." Hermes said, hugging Lee carefully before waving and stepping backwards; shortly after, his wings materialized, there wasn't really anything special about his set of wings; they were just like Fly wings, rounded at the edges, though they were significantly larger than the aforementioned insect's wings.

"Bye, thanks again!" Lee waved back at him, her red hair had become peppered with grey hairs just around the time she'd been turned, though the lighter color of the hairs accented the vivid red. Slowly, Lee turned away from the door after sliding it shut; some days she wished time wouldn't go on, and that her daughters weren't so insistent on growing older…With two boys in the home, well, Lee wasn't a fool – she knew that something or other was going to happen eventually, and she'd seen it happening with Shayla already.

Lee cleared her head, walking towards the kitchen to see what Marie and Nicole had decided to grow.

----

**To explain the Greek God's part in this, they're actually (in my story) the very first vampires. And as time goes on, each vampire slowly develops a special ability that fits their personality and appearance, though ones made in the current day do not possess powers. The 'family' members are all descendants of the Greek Gods, while the gods were human they had children, and well, they got to breedin'. Also, they're referred to as a "family", but only 5 of them are related, so don't be all "OMG! INCEST!" when a boy and chick kiss – The actual family is Marie, Lee (The daughter), Breanna, Lee (the mother) and Allen. **

**If you have any other questions, ask in a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter (:**

**So…Review for a cookie? *holds out a box of Chocolate Chocolate Chip Cookies***


End file.
